doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Provideo S.A.
Cr 7B #126-27, Bogotá |servicios = Doblaje al español Subtitulaje Post-producción |pais_ubicacion = Colombia |estado = Activo }} Yu-Gi-Oh-p01-808x454.jpg|Pelicula Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Más allá del tiempo doblaje realizado en Provideo S.A. 5ds-yu-gi-oh-0.jpg|Serie Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's doblaje realizado en Provideo S.A. Cubeez.jpg|Cubitos doblado en Provideo S.A. Oswald.gif|Oswald doblado en Provideo S.A. Horseland.gif|Caballos encantados doblado en Provideo S.A. Los_supernumeros.jpg|Los súper números doblado en Provideo S.A. Strawberry_shortcake.jpg|Rosita Fresita doblado en Provideo S.A. Provideo TV (también conocida como Provideo S.A.) es una empresa dedicada a la producción y post-producción de televisión comercial. También se dedica al doblaje al español neutro y al subtitulaje. Esta compañía con múltiples facetas está ubicada en Bogotá, Colombia. Trabaja actualmente como distribuidor para televisión abierta para importantes canales internacionales como Nickelodeon, MTV, VH1, Discovery Networks, BBC, Televix, Mondo TV, Leda Films, Polar Star, HIT Entertainment y Power. Anime *Basquash! *Black Jack *Heroman *Hunter x Hunter *Idaten Jump *Kaleido Star *Kiba *Kid Músculo *La leyenda de Robin Hood *Meteoro X *Mew Mew Power *Princesa Licca *Sakura Wars *Tenkai Knights *Tai Chi Chasers *Thunder Jet *Web Diver *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Series animadas *Caballos encantados *Crocadoo *Cubitos *Cubix *El Show Secreto *El show de Underdog *El rincón de Crawford *Escuadrón Dino *Evolución *Finley el bombero *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *La patrulla de Zula *La pradera de los sueños *Las aventuras de A. R. K. (Temp. 1-2) *Los super números *Huntik: Secretos y buscadores *Oswald *Rollbots *Rosita Fresita *Sabrina: secretos de la brujita *Simba, el rey león *Super Duper Sumos *Trollz *Zentrix Series de televisión *Armor Hero *Cake TV *Doctor Who *Fairly Legal *La casa de Eliott *La casita de Seemore *La nueva granja de MacDonald *Leverage *Painkiller Jane *Poirot *Robot Combat League *Ryukendo *Haven *Ghost Hunters *Best Ink *The Shannara Chronicles *Dark Matter *Bitten Películas *16 Love *1000 a 1: La historia de Cory Weissman *A Crush on You *A Deadly Obsession *Alicia *Accidentally in Love *Actuación fatal *Al borde del jardín *Ambición sin límite *Amenaza en el mar *Amor a la italiana *And Baby Will Fall *Apagón en Los Ángeles *Asesinato en el piso 13 *Assassination of a High School President *Atracción peligrosa *August *Bésame *Born Bad *Bottle Shock *Bridal Fever *Broken Trust *Buscando a Ashley *Buscando a Haley *Cachorros *Cachorros al rescate *Caído del cielo *Cambio de planes *Cautiva (2007) *Como asesinar al perro de su vecino *Cómo hacer el amor a una mujer *Confined *Contra la ley *Cookie's Fortune *Crimen encubierto *Cuando el amor no es suficiente *Decisión al límite *Deep Evil *Desapareció una noche *Después de la muerte *De bodas y mentiras *De tal padre tal hijo *De talla grande *Detrás de la pizarra *De vuelta a la vieja escuela *Dismal *Distraído y millonario *Dorfman Enamorada *Dragones voladores *El aro: Capítulo final (2019) *El arte de la sumisión *El auto de Mansfield *El bebé del camino *El bien *El cantante *El cubo 2 *Él escritor de cartas *El gran Buck Howard (Distribuida por 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *El gran Houdini *El hechicero y la serpiente blanca *El hijo del Nobel *El idioma de un corazón roto *El mal hijo *El mensajero *El mundo mágico de Magorium *El perro que salvó la Navidad de vacaciones *El proyecto de embarazo *El proyecto Jensen *El rascacielos de la muerte *El regreso del Sr. Ripley *El secreto de la esfinge *El Señor ladrón *El tiburón de las dos cabezas *El tiburón de tres cabezas *El tiburón fantasma *El vampiro de Black Water *Encerrada *Engañando al destino *En casa con Prudencia *En el nombre del rey *Falda rebelde *Fire & Ice: Crónicas del Dragón *Frenemy *Front of the Class *Fuerza fantasma *Girl Fight *Gone *Grizzly Falls *Halloween *Hamlet (2000) *He Loves Me *Hit and Run *Hoja en blanco *Holy Rollers *Home Invasion *Honeymoon For One *Hooligans *Hooligans 2 *Intento criminal *JCVD *Juno *La apuesta perfecta *La dulzura de la vida *La era de los dinosaurios *La espada del dragón *La evolución de Frankenstein *La furia del volcán *La historia de Amber *La leyenda del Dragón *Lakeboat *La llave del poder *La lucha de Mary Kay *La mujer del pastor *La primera nevada *La primera vez de Mini *La resurrección del campeón *La tortura *La tumba del diablo *La última caída *La vida según Greta *La viuda negra *Last Time Forever *Latidos de Nueva York *Los mensajeros 2: El espantapájaros *Los tentáculos de las Bermudas *Magic Beyonds Words: La historia de J.K. Rowling *Más viejo que América *Medidas desesperadas *Megapiraña *Mente Fugitiva *Mi amigo Harley *Mi vida no es mía *Modigliani *Navidad en el país de las maravillas *Ojos de dragón *Plegarias por Bobby *Por amor a Grace *Punto de ruptura *Rapid Exchange *Recetas para el amor *Recién casadas *Reviving Ophelia *Rio Ricochet *Rostros en la oscuridad *Ruslan: Venganza de un asesino *Sacrificio *Secretos de la montaña *Sharknado: Tornado de tiburones *Sharknado 2: El segundo *Sharknado 3 *Shattered Silence *Sobre mi cadáver *Sociedad feróz *Soldado Universal 3 *Sombras y mentiras *Sospecha mortal *Soul Men *The Bling Ring *The Hoax *The Hunt for the I-5 Killer *The Keeper *The Killing Game *The Pregnancy Pact *The Scapegoat *The Sitter *The Traveler *Tiburón zombi *Tierra de ciegos *Titanes del atlántico *To The Mat *Todos los caminos conducen a casa *Transito *Tres *Triángulo de cuatro *Una chica sin límites *Una cita para Jane *Una mujer en la mafia *Un hombre peligroso *Una aventura navideña *Una propuesta navideña *Union Square *Velocidad sin limites *Viaje al final de la noche *Viernes negro *We Have Your Husband *William y Kate: Un amor real *Zombie Apocalypse Películas Animadas *Atravesando la linea de Moebius *Daniel el travieso: Vacaciones en el mar *Rosita Fresita: Dulces sueños *El increíble Zorro *Inspector Gadget: La venganza de Garra *El inspector Gadget y el pterodáctilo *Alejandro Magno Películas de Anime *Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Más allá del tiempo Miniseries *El día de los trífidos *El Triángulo *Julio César *La caída del Air Force One *Lobo de mar *Tin Man *Treasure Island Documentales *Descifrando el código Da Vinci *La travesía de Alaska a Patagonia *Megafábricas *Peces monstruosos *Perros extraordinarios *Preso en el extranjero *Revelaciones *Tabú *Un día después de Hiroshima *No tan obvio Testimoniales *Criss Angel Mindfreak *Viviendo con Michael Jackson Videojuegos * Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales Directores *Fabio Rodríguez *Juan Sebastian Guayacan *Rafael Gómez *Rodolfo La Rotta *Wilfredo Hueso Historia La compañía Productora de Video Provideo S.A. fue fundada en el año 1981. Empezó como productora de televisión pero esta industria les mostró diversos campos en los cuales incursionar, por lo cual la compañía decidió abrir fronteras y crear una división internacional dedicada a la comercialización de servicios de doblaje al español, para más adelante involucrarse también en el campo del subtitulaje. La gran acumulación de experiencia en el diseño y desarrollo de programación comercial, los convirtió en una Empresa Concesionaria para Espacios de Televisión. Esta combinación de ser programadores de televisión, consumidores de material extranjero y vendedores de doblaje al español, los colocó en una situación ventajosa para comenzar a distribuir material en el mercado colombiano, representando así para nuestro territorio a prestigiosas empresas en Estados Unidos, Europa y Australia, entre otros. Enlaces externos *Provideo S.A. Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje colombianas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1980s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1990s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s